He's Watching Me
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: Kenny has quite the imagination. Slenderman isn't real, is he? I thought it was just an urban legend. A myth. Nothing more, nothing less. Then, who is that figure in the dark watching me? I'm not a child so what does he want with me? AU, Twenny and Creek.
1. Chapter 1

**Since everyone will be writing love stories for Valentine's day I wrote a creepy story.**

**I'm not much of a creepypasta fan but I wanted to write something Slender related.**

* * *

Kenny perched on the top of the lunch table, enchanting the kiddies with his stories everyday at lunch.

If you're wondering who I am... I'm the one at the near end of the table between Craig and Cartman. I'm the one who's flinching and quivering. You know, the blonde who is the coffee coinsurer.

My name is Tweek Tweak, just don't call me 'twitch' or 'twitchy', please. Those jokes getting old.

You see, I'm what people call a, 'scaredy cat'. I have an extreme dislike for scary stories because of how they make me feel. It's like someone tickling the back of my neck, or that chill down that rattles my spine and that way it makes my legs feel like gelatin.

It was a torture. It made my anxiety go through the roof. I have a lot of panic attack and most of them are caused by irrational fears. Irrational fears are like, 'I think I have cancer,' or 'my mom poisoned my chili,' and I'd go into a panic. I really tried my best not to pay any attention but Kenny's voice kept trailing back into my ears.

That bright blonde would sit and scare the freshmen, while us seniors would have a good laugh. Well, _they_ would... I just sat there like a prop.

He would tell these elaborate stories. Kenny was a lot of things... He had a vivid imagination, an optimistic outlook on life and a clarity on tough situations. He was also a nice boyfriend.

Yup, I'm dating a McCormick. It's not the smartest decision I've ever made but he protects me. I remember he asked me out over a cup of coffee and I blurted out a 'yes' before he could even finish.

I am in love with his happy disposition.

I took another bite from my granola bar and a gulp of my coffee before turning my attention back at Kenny and that crooked grin of his.

"-and he took her from her home. They say that you can still hear the pitiful screams of the little girl. Some say it was a bear attack and some say it was a psycho killer but no, this wasn't an animal or some mere human. No thing that did this has many names... the tall man, the boogeyman, but you might know him as Slenderman."

I could hear an audible gulp from Cartman beside me, that or he was holding in another belch. He can be so revolting.

"They say he still lives in these woods, that he'll take you far away from here. The cries of children can be heard at the old park next to Stark's pond. The laughs and giggles of children on the swings to children crying for their mommies and daddies. Lost in the new world Slender brought them into. For what nobody knows the bodies have disappeared as of late. So I'd recommend you freshies not to go out looking."

The some of the freshmen appeared put off while the rest of the guys at the table clapped. Kenny did a quick bow, jumping down to his feet.

"Dude was that a real story? I mean, did the little girl really die?" Stan asked eagerly.

Kyle inquired with even more anticipation. "Did she?"

Kenny scooted in between Cartman and I, smirking cunningly. "I'm not telling you."

I felt another shiver erupt through my body. I hate horror stories, they're way too much pressure.

Craig nudged my arm, I shot up. "AGH! What is it?"

"What do you think?" His nasal monotone voice never wavered . "It's not true, right?"

"Ye-yeah, of course that's silly." My mind however, took another route. Going on and on about how real he could be and how he'd stalk me and carve me up like a turkey dinner! That's way too much pressure!

"Then why don't you go check it out?" Craig sneered. "I'll give you the supplies and you go out into the woods."

Everyone at the table immediately stopped, turning to me. I hate being put on the spot.

"Me? In the dark woods? Alone?" I gripped my hair before twitching. "No way."

Kenny glanced at Craig, then at me. "Yeah, I dare you Tweekster."

I trembled even more. Why was Kenny taking Craig's side?

I scowled at the both of them. I tried to read Kenny carefully. He was usually so sweet but he was being an asshole at that moment.

If I didn't do this, I would be a huge coward and if I did I was still a coward but not quite as big. I played with my cuticles before chewing them off. What's the worst that could happen? I mumbled out. "F-fine."

Craig and Kenny both gaped at me like I was growing another head. I guess they weren't expecting that. The table was silent. The guys stared at me. I was waiting for someone to say 'no' or 'don't go.'

The redhead spoke up. "Way to go Tweek, you can do it."

Why was Kyle always the nice one to me?

Craig agreed with a hum. "Alright then, eight o'clock sharp. Everyone will meet up behind the school's football field. You go into the woods, do a search and come out. Got it?"

I craned my neck to Craig and Kenny. I let out an annoyed sigh. Maybe, if I did this nobody would find me to be so weak. Maybe I'll be just as strong as Kenny.

I sat up straight, my face full of confidence. "I'll do it."

The lunch bell sounded and I jumped. That's embarrassing... The school bell frightened me.

Cartman jeered, throwing away his plate. "He's totally dead guys. I call dibs on his coffee mug."

All through my classes I was incredibly nervous. I was positively anxious through the whole day, even on the simple walk home. I was twisting my head all around. What if _he's_ been stalking me or worse?!

I scrambled across the side-walk becoming absorbed in my thoughts. I had to put in a few hours and my mom and dad's café. Even if it's just a few hours, I'd be safe inside the café, I mean does Slenderman even like coffee?

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I shot up. "AGH! Don't kill me!"

Kenny took his hand from me, wide-eyed. "Whoa, dude."

"Ke-Kenny!" I darted into his side. "Don't scare me like that!"

Kenny smiled, brushing me off. "You nervous about tonight?"

"A little."

"You'll be just fine. I bet you'll come out in one piece. Then you can come over afterwards and spend the night. I'll burn a DVD and-"

I interrupted him. "Don't burn DVDs! The federal government would fine you over a billion dollars and.. and..." I was near hyperventilating.

Kenny's face contorted into a more serious look. "You really are scared. I haven't seen you this jumpy since like fourth grade."

I held my thermos closer to my chest. We were close the café, I could see it in the distance. I was home free. I took a brisker pace to the café before I rummaged through my pocket before pulling out a key. I unlocked the café door before it chimed open. I darted inside as Kenny strolled in causally. I slammed the door roughly, panting.

"Phew, were safe Ken."

"From?" He let out a snort before grabbing a chair.

I went into the back, twisting on my apron before turning my attention back to Kenny. "What was the little girl's name?"

"You were listening, huh? It was Lizzy." He scooted up the chair to the front counter like it was a tavern.

"Lizzy, huh? It's a true story?"

"No, of course not. Slenderman is an urban legend. You think if he did exist in this small hick town people would know." he chuckled to himself.

"What about that curfew? Officer Barbrady told us if were out for too long he's going to arrest us." I fidgeted with the coffee grounds, setting them in a coffee maker.

"That's because Cartman has been stealing and egging houses at night." Kenny rolled his eyes with exasperated sigh, slouching over the counter as I waited for the coffee to brew. "'Move along, nothing to see here.'" he mocked poor Barbrady.

Kenny yanked his phone out his pocket, typing lazily.

"W-who are you texting?" I asked timidly.

"None of your business," he shot me a defiant stare. "I told you I don't like people invading my privacy."

"I-I'm sorry." I fiddled with my nails, biting them down.

I had to admit, it hurt my feelings when he said that. He's always texting but... I guess it might be just Stan or Kyle.

"Aw, Tweek..." he reached out and grabbed my hands. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No your right, Ken." I shook my head, defeated.

The clock ticked on. There were no customers and I drank at least a gallon of coffee already. Kenny cleared his throat before pointing toward the clock. "It's time."

* * *

It seemed like the whole senior class gathered at the outside of the woods in the back of the school. I stood burying myself in my coat. It was so chilly out here, the cold burned my face.

I noticed a certain boy in an orange parka in the dim darkness. He was walking casually towards me, probably because he didn't have to go in that scary forest. Kenny rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. "You'll be fine, babe."

I faced out towards the pine woods. "You think so?"

Craig arrived with his group of Timmy, Token and Bebe not too long after eight. Token tossed me a camera. I fumbled with it but caught it, not too graceful but at least I caught it.

"Here's the camera and here's a whistle." He placed a tiny whistle in my hands. It reminded me of my gym teacher's. He's blow on that thing until he turned blue in the face. I thought back to women using whistles when men try to take advance of them... So, it's kind of the same thing? No, it's not. Agh, I'm so nervous. Now I'm just rambling, I'm sorry!

I pocketed it in my coat as Craig held up a flashlight. "Remember: no camera, no proof and if you need help, blow that whistle."

I nodded quickly, taking it before I twirled on my heel to Kenny. I blinked back tears, trying to appear a little strong anyways. Kenny leaned up on his toes, placing a kiss on my cheek. "You'll be just fine. Show that Craig what for."

I took a deep breath before starting into the mouth of the forest. I clicked on my flashlight before I wandered the woods aimlessly. I had to gasp. The scenery looked so surreal at night.

I saw my breath hover in front of my face in white plumes. It was like a haze on account of my breathing.

I trudged through the cold mountainside. My flashlight waving back and forth through the trees. I touched the whistle in my pocket for good measure.

I decided I should turn on the camera. What Craig said made sense, I pointed the camera into the blackness of night before I continued forward. After five minutes of walking in the same old boring forest nothing happened.

There was lots and lots of pine trees and pine needles and some snow and darkness.

There isn't any Slenderman.

I took a breath of relief before looking all around.

Jesus Christ, where am I?

I panicked before I hurried into a brisk walk. How did I get lost this fast? I should have paid attention to where I was going!

I saw a glimpse of something in my peripheral vision. I froze before craning my neck to see an extremely tall man slogging through the trees. I held my breath watching him. His head twisted toward me as I dropped the camera.

I froze in place.

He started my way, slinking forward towards me. I let out a tiny yelp as closed my eyes tightly.

"Boo. You're dead." a man muffled out.

"What the-?" I peeked up.

The black sheet ripped open slightly to see someone on Craig's shoulders. Kenny ripped off the white fabric off his face. He slid off of Craig before they both busted into laughter. "You should have seen your face!" Kenny squeaked out.

I growled before I punched Kenny's shoulder. "You son of a bitch!" I hid my face, I felt my face flush. The tears stung my eyes on the account of the cold.

Kenny tried stifling back another laugh before sputtering. "It was just a joke. Calm down Tweekster."

"You're such an asshole, I wish you two would just go away!"

I took off in the other direction, stomping my feet as I went. I could barely hear Kenny shout out. "Oh Tweek, we were joking! Don't go!"

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve furiously. I can't believe Kenny would do something that cruel! I came to a standstill, letting a few tears roll down my cheeks and my nose drip. I let out a quiet sob. "Why is he so mean to me? I'm a nice guy," I groveled loudly letting my face drop in shame. "I'm trying my best to be brave and... Why would they do that? It's not fair!"

I felt the familiar sense of fear set int. There was a shift in the air.

I stood straight up, my eyes moved all around. I started to walk again. I felt like I was being watched. I twisted my neck for a quick peek behind me. Nothing. I let out a sigh of relief before I hit something solid.

I bounced back, skidding across the ground. I peered up to a tall figure lurking in front of me.

"K-Kenny?" I fumbled with the flashlight before turning it on.

A white face with no hint of facial features. He wore a black suit, a black tie and he was like a sky scraper, towering over me.

Oh my God.

My face dropped in horror as his white long hand extended towards me as I fumbled into my pocket, kicking away.

But... It was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter sooo...**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. South Park is created and owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. The string of letters on the screen, however, is mine and only for entertainment purposes. I'm not making any profit from this.**

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading~!****  
****I liked the idea of Tweek having a child-like mind while being much older. It might be the reason Slenderman found him in the first place... *hint hint, nudge nudge* :)**

* * *

My whole body felt like it went through the meat grinder. Everything ached terribly. I sat upright before crawling to my feet. I refused to open my eyes, even for a second. I told myself that this was all just a bad dream or a hallucination or... anything. I told myself it was all in my head.

Oh, how I wish it were. Something's are stranger than fiction I presume.

I finally found the strength to open my eyes. I saw dark, lots and lots of dark and nothing else. It covered everything in a thick blanket. If I held my hand in front of my face I wouldn't be able to see it. It was a void that swallowed everything up.

Unnatural darkness.

I gazed above me to see the clouds swarming over my head at an impossibly fast pace. The sky was grey but this world was dark, it didn't make any sense. No sun in sight but the sky was practically illuminating but this place remained in shadows.

I rummaged around on the ground blindly for my flashlight. I felt something cool and metallic. Yes, finally!

I'm scared of a lot of things but I'm not afraid of the dark. It never really bothered me... but this place made it so eerily creepy. It felt like something was watching me and it made it so uncomfortable.

It's like when your writing a paper in class and you can feel the teacher's eyes boring into your head.

I lifted it up to my hands as I flung the switch. It flickered before turning off, I hit it against my palm desperately. Jesus Christ, why won't it turn on when I need it?

I searched my pocket for the whistle. I grasped it like it was my life source, I let out a little laugh. Oh thank God! Now Craig and everyone could come save me or at least someone hear it. I blew it loudly.

Nothing happened.

I blew it louder. Nothing but an echo, mocking me at that.

I was in total darkness. I was cold and scared. More importantly, I was alone. The worst fear I could possibly have. I tried the flashlight again, slamming it against a nearby tree. It flicked on becoming bright once again.

I heard a sound off in the distance. It reminded me of people laughing at a big party or a someone just telling a really good joke. Like the one's Kenny would tell, the dirty one's I never got.

I thought back to Kenny. I was still angry at him. It wasn't that nice of him to scare me like that. It wasn't like Craig to do that either.

I pursued the source of silly laughs.

I parted through the trees to see the park by Stark's Pond. You see, the park was... well, lack of better words, shitty.

I remember it now... a broken swing, a rusted jungle gym and a destroyed slide with the word, 'bitch' spray painted on the side. Kenny and his friends go there to drink and smoke pot and... God knows what else.

I never did. I never really drank or did drugs. I know I sound like a downer like Mr. Mackey but it never interested me. My drug is coffee and God how I miss it.

I remember Kenny, sitting on the broken worn out couch of his. He'd give me this smile and say, "You're a goody two-shoes, ya know that Tweekster?" he would laugh. He'd take a gulp of his whiskey he had stolen from his father while I drank my plain ol' coffee. I know I wasn't as exciting and unpredictable as he was. He was always the center of attention and appreciation.

I didn't mind being off to the side.

I poked around through the trees seeing what looked like a single light source. It was like a spot light on the tiny park. Kind of like in theater in school. The narrator would appear on stage and set the story.

I saw a little kid whiz by me with a giggle. I looked closer and noticed there were kids everywhere. At least twenty of them. All different sizes and ages. They played tag, slid down the slide, swung on the jungle gym, played 'duck, duck, goose' and other childish games. The park was restored perfectly. It looked like it never aged at all.

There was a little girl who swung on the only swing. Her pink parka grabbed my attention tight away. She reminded me of Kenny, only just a little anyways.

I spoke up. "What's going on here?"

The girl peered up, stunned. It was like all the movement on the playground was halted. Kids stared up at me with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Someone new is here. Everybody hide." she barked out.

The children's heads popped up fearfully before scattering in different directions. A bunch of kids went hiding behind trees and crawling under anything they could. Diving under things and cowering behind things... It made me feel like I was an outsider.

It looked like they had practiced for this like a fallout of some kind.

The little girl stood up to me, standing her ground. "Looks like there's another one of the bad guys."

"No, I'm -AGH- a good guy." I twitched.

The girl in the pink parka eyed me carefully. "Prove it."

I lifted my hands up like a criminal before turning all around. "See, I-I'm perfectly normal."

The kids peeked behind their hiding spots watched me curiously. The girl with the pink parka observed me from a distance. "I guess you're not. We would have all been dead by now."

"Are we safe?" The boy with the brown hair shouted.

"For the most part." she spat.

A few kids came out of their hiding spots before bum-rushing me. They gathered and crowded around me. They were jumping around me, clinging to me and giving me toothy grins. It was kind of cute to say the least and... mildly disturbing.

What were they doing here?

They excitedly chattered around me.

"Wow your tall mister!"

"Who are you?"

"Why are you so twitchy?"

"Where did you come from?"

"What's your name?"

I was getting hit with questions pretty quick, I blinked back a bit before speaking up. "My name is Tweek."

The girl in the pink parka looked me up and down before mumbling. "You're not a little kid. You're not supposed to be here."

I felt a cool breeze come from the forest. I buried myself further under my coat. What was going on here anyway? Why was she questioning me? Why be so apprehensive of an adult?

I tried to choose my words wisely. "I dunno... I saw this great big... thing. It swallowed me up or something." I felt another cold wind hit me, I shivered. "Jesus Christ, this place is so chilly. It's like a freezer."

"That's because you're in his world now. It's always cold."

"His world?"

"I call this place the In-between. Ah, I almost forgot," the girl extended her hand. "My name is Lizzy. I'm the leader here."

I shook it lightly as she gave me a fierce look. "Are you working for the Boogeyman?"

"Boogeyman...? No." What in the world...?

"If you are, I will kill you." she said simply.

"J-Jesus Christ!" I jittered.

"That's weird. You act like a little kid." Lizzy studied me close. "But your much older."

"I'm not that old..." I leaned down. "Where are your parents?"

"Parents?" the brown-haired boy scratched his head. "What's that?"

"You know, your mom's and dad's. Where are they?"

A boy's face contorted and he sniveled. "M-mom?"

A few children got upset, letting out tiny whines and moans muttering among themselves. It was like the domino effect, one kid would start to cry out then the other beside him or her would begin.

"Everyone calm down," The girl in the pink parka snapped. "Clyde, your such a rump ranger. Haven't I told you to keep your mouth shut? Do you want us to get killed?"

"Whoa, don't talk like that." I felt like my dad scolding the girl. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The brown-haired boy held his eyes. "I just wanna go home!" he whined out, near sobbing.

"That's enough," Lizzy socked the boy in his arm. "You don't want him to come back do you?"

"Who?"

"The Boogeyman." Lizzy turned back to me. "It's always been about the Boogeyman."

The kids started to shake and tremble, causing more of an uproar into fully fledged tears. The faces of once happy faces turned into contorted frowns and puffy eyes with tears streaming down their cheeks.

Lizzy's head snapped towards the trees. "Now you've done it. He's angry."

I twisted, looking into the darkness of the trees.

"Look," Lizzy faked a smile, twirling. "Were having fun. Ha-Ha-Ha."

The kids caught on and started to twirl as well, faking laughing along with her with a few sniffs.

"Hurry, pretend to be happy." Lizzy hissed.

I felt the world shake under my feet. I saw a figure sway in the distance.

"Come on," Lizzy snarled. "Try to seem happy or he'll make you go away."

I felt nauseous. I was numb all over. I had chills and pain coursing all over. Something was very wrong. I could see the outline of the man lurking by the opening of the forest.

"Goddammit," Lizzy shrieked. "Run Tweek!"

I took off in another direction, tumbling through the trees. I could hear the snapping of branches and claws at wood. I could feel a disturbing presence behind me and it was catching up quick.

My feet thumped against the ground. I couldn't hear anything because of my heartbeat thumping in my ears. My legs felt like rubber as I ran, they flung haphazardly across the ground.

I felt like one of those gazelles on the run from a pack of lions. It was dangerous and my morality rate was high. It was only a matter of time and he'd get me. I couldn't help wonder... Would I be devoured? Killed and ripped apart? Or would I just be lost in this place forever.

I noticed him standing nearby. Wait, I was running away from him... How did he?

I observed him closely.

His appendage reminded me of a petrified tree. They strung out wildly without reason. His face was lacking in features and stark white. He was dressed almost like my therapist. Well dressed and ready for work.

How can something so simple looking look so incredibly terrifying?

I would blink and he would get incredibly close.

I let out another breath, my only instinct to run the other way. I wasn't looking where I was going so the next that happened was expected.

I had run head on into a branch. I got knocked back by the branch and right onto my back, effectively knocking the wind right out of my lungs. I was dazed to say the least. I rolled on my side before holding my head tightly. I could see shiny spots in my vision. I let out a whimper. "Ow, ow, ow."

I closed my eyes tight, expecting him to get me. I was injured and vulnerable. He would strike me down and maybe... I'll die? I'm afraid of death but anything is better than being chased down.

I opened my eyes to the darkness. Everything seemed normal again... It was still dark out... Maybe I had fallen while getting into a fight with Craig and Kenny? Yeah... Yeah! It was a ridiculous dream anyways. It was just a dumb fantasy.

That had to be it!

I got to my feet as I searched my being for the flashlight. It was lost in the woods it seemed.

After a few minutes of careful wandering, I could see my school in the distance. I brushed myself off letting out a sigh. I wanted to sit and rest but the adrenaline that rushed through my veins prevented me.

I noticed a loose leaf paper wrinkling in the wind. It was taped to the side of my school. I got close to it, reading it: 'Tweek, I'm sorry. Call me when you see this paper or come to my house, I nearly froze waiting for you. -Kenny.'

I craned my neck all around. Thanks for waiting for me Kenny.

I started my long trek to his house. I took a few deep breaths. Yeah, everything returned to normal.

I had gotten partway across town as I slouched against a building. I could see something following me from the corner of my vision. I ignored it, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Jesus Christ, I need a cup of coffee.

I looked onto the long-span of sidewalk ahead of me.

I remembered walking from school with Craig on this sidewalk. He was always so quiet and mysterious. He was unreadable and unreachable. He was always in a daze or looking in another direction. One particular day he was holding a camera. When I asked him why he was filming he said, "So if I die, people would watch this moment to remember me by."

When I asked him what he told me, "Boring and simple."

There was something I liked about Craig. Something that seemed comforting. When he would play with his guinea pigs or talk about his future as a filmmaker it gives me hope. It reminds me that everyone has aspirations of their own.

My legs were starting to feel like cement; heavy and impossible to move. I could hear footsteps trailing behind me. I didn't turn around. I was afraid of what would be behind me.

Across the railroad tracks and to a slummy part of town I arrived at Kenny's house.

I brushed down my hair carefully before clearing my throat. I raised my hand, balling it into a fist before knocking on the door. I heard footsteps and then clicks of locks. I saw the familiar blonde peer out of his door.

"Hey Kenny, I-"

"Huh, that's weird."

He shut the door in my face. I was taken aback for a moment. I felt a little hurt. Was he mad? Was he ignoring me?

I tapped on the door again.

Kenny cracked the door wider this time, stretching his neck out looking all around.

I could hear a female voice call behind him. "Who's there? Tweek?"

"Nobody." he slammed the door.

Is he ignoring me? I growled, beating the door even louder this time.

"What?!" Kenny yanked the door open wide, yelling out into the darkness. "This isn't funny!"

I slipped past him inside. Ha, now he has to talk to me!

He closed the door noisily before locking it up tight. He rubbed his arms roughly before cursing under his breath. "Damn, I got the chills all of a sudden."

I watched him stroll back over to the couch, flopping beside a familiar girl.

"Someone's walking over your grave." I saw Bebe sprawled out on the couch. "Maybe Tweek isn't coming. You two pulled a mean joke."

Kenny nuzzled her neck before smooching her cheek. "Tweek needs to grow up. It was just a joke."

Something was starting to erupt inside me. How dare he do something so cruel and in front of me at that. He knows he's with me.

He slid close to her, before flopping on her like a whale. She let out a squeak of protest. "Kenny, your with Tweek."

"So? It's not like I can't have some fun on the side. That little twink gets on my nerves sometimes." he sat up. "I don't wanna seem mean but I'm dating him out of pity. The poor kid needs somebody."

Did... Did I hear that right? My heart dropped. I felt my face flush with anger. I could have just decked him right then and there. I could if I wanted to. I was bigger than Kenny and probably a little bit stronger physically. But I would never harm him, no, I'm too big of a wuss. I would imagine it but never act on it. I grabbed my whistle blowing it loudly.

"If Tweek doesn't answer his goddamn phone," he groaned, annoyed. "...I'm worried about him."

"Kenny, I'm right here!" I cried out.

He jumped to his feet. "I'm going to try calling him again."

He started my way, I opened my arms wide. But... he saw right through me, stepping right through my outstretched arms, disappearing into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: I fixed it up. It was terrible and it bothered me.**

**Hello, another update. Thomas is in this chapter. Poor guy. I wanted to fit him in the story too.**

**So what do you think? Is it too clichéd? I'm trying to write this with an open mind. :)**

* * *

"Kenny!" I let out another small cry, following him around the corner. I could feel my voice starting to crack. My throat was sore and hoarse from my constant screaming. It was ten minutes of pure shrieking.

I was so tired of this. I was so tired of everything.

I finally sunk to the kitchen floor, curling up. I wanted to give up so bad. I wanted to accept everything that's happened so far and just let whatever was coming next happen. But I... I couldn't, no. No I wasn't going to just give up and die. There was a way out of this I just knew it.

"Do what the therapist told you. Breathe and relax." I took in a breath, I could feel my stomach tighten. It's like I had swallowed a bunch of snakes and they were squirming around in my guts. Layer upon layer of serpents. I could feel my eyes start to sting and get hot. I released the breath shakily.

Oh God, I'm so sorry. What did I ever do to deserve this?

I heard a childlike voice speak up. "He can't hear you."

I whipped my head to Lizzy who was rocking back on her heels. "How did you...?" I started.

"I followed you." she held up a flashlight. "You dropped this by the way. It's not safe in the dark."

I reached out with a trembling hand, retrieving it back. I held it tightly in my grasp, close to me. She put a finger on her chin, she was studying me closely.

"Why can't he hear me? Am I a ghost?" I croaked out from a little sob.

"Not a ghost but stuck in-between time. That's why I call it 'In-between'. All of us children are stuck here." she let out an exasperated sigh before dropping her hands to her side. "Stop your crying. I can see why he picked you. You're a damn baby."

I glanced up at her with an angry expression.

"Crying about something that happened doesn't solve anything. If you want to get out of here and still have your wit, I suggest not pitying yourself." she spat at me, each word stung like poison.

I let my head drop in shame. I was a baby and a scaredy cat.

Her tone changed as she reached her hand out to me. "Let's solve this together."

I noticed how she smiled warmly at me. I let out a hum in agreement, nodding. I wiped my eyes on my sleeves. I grabbed her hand, getting to my feet. Lizzy gripped my hand close, gazing up to me. Looks like we're both in trouble huh?

I gave a little laugh. "Let's get going."

She nudged me, leading me outside of the house. We evaporated right through the door. It was odd. I could knock on it before but now it's like were transparent ghosts.

What were we anyways?

"You'll make him angry if you wander around too much." She yanked me through the darkness of this world. I rummaged through my coat, flicking the flashlight on. "Why is it so dark?"

"So he can see you better." she kept dragging me along. She was quite fearless.

"Why do the kids stay at the park?"

"Safety reasons. If they were wandering around like me and you... they would become scattered."

"Is Slenderman a real man? Why is he collecting children?" I asked.

"There is no explanation for his existence. I've been here for years." she let out a tiny breath. "I was one of the first ones. Well... One of the ones he hasn't done away with."

She stopped tapping her finger against her chin again, she turned to me abruptly. "Thomas is really the only guy that showed up like you. You two could be twins."

"There's another person?" I about jumped for joy.

Someone like me? Someone older?

"Of course, he's been here for a while too. He might know something. Why don't you go see him?"

"Can you take me to him?"

Her face contorted as she snatched her hand away. "He's gone mad. I won't go with. He thinks I'm working for the Boogeyman."

"Lizzy you said you would help."

"I did but I lied." she crossed her arms. "Go see that raging loon by yourself."

I let out a sigh in defeat.

She huffed, pointing off in another direction. "Go that way. Follow the chalk arrows. Thomas is obsessed with them."

"Thanks." my grip on my flashlight tightened before wandering off. I kinda felt bad leaving the girl by herself in the dark but I needed to know so many things. I could learn something important.

I started a brisk pace, a bit of pop in my step. He would know what to do right? A bunch of little kids don't know anything about these types of situations. I craned my head all around. I looked for any trace of arrows.

I saw chalk lines and finally fully fledged arrows.

Chalk arrows leading the way for me.

I followed them like a hound on a scent. I noticed a large abundance pointing to an alleyway. There were all over the ground and the walls pointing into the darkness.

I searched in-between the two squished buildings and saw a shaking blonde like me. He looked exactly like me to tell you the truth. He didn't look like a kid either. I flashed my flashlight on him.

He drew things on the alleyway with a piece of stubby, white chalk. Thomas twitched, muttering to himself. "Wait.. no! Bad dreams... Vessel... Useless piece of trash!" He let out a loud obscenity before going back to rambling to himself.

"Thomas?" I asked almost frightened.

He jumped, twisting his head at me. "WHAT?!" He snapped. "Have you come to steal me off?"

"Calm down, I just wanna leave." I put my hands up, oddly familiar right? "I need some answers."

"Ask away, but," Thomas tugged at his shirt's collar. "We all want to leave. There is no end to this place. Eternal blackness and no light in sight."

Lizzy wasn't lying. This guy has really lost it. The poor guy had bags under his eyes and his skin was stark white.

"Is there any way to communicate to the outside world?"

"Knocks, hits, slaps and the cold air... maybe, you should take a visit to someone your close to."

"I did, he never noticed me."

Thomas shot up to his feet only to sit right back down. "_Wrong_. You... are wrong! That person was not close enough. Go look for someone close and make noise."

Thomas jittered more, scratching at the chalk in his hands, drawing out arrows all around him.

"He tortures me. Pretends to catch me only to come closer to death another day. God how I wish he'd finish me off... Stop playing this game of cat and mouse. How I wish to be rid of my memories completely."

I got a good glimpse of his face, I knew he seemed familiar...

"Wait... Your Thomas, right? The guy that got killed in the car accident a few years back... Craig used to do your laundry."

I remember only bits and pieces of Thomas. I know he wasn't this unnerving when I last saw him. He and Craig were clingy. It was odd to see Craig do another man's laundry but Craig was strange anyways.

"No! That was no accident. I was driving to my social worker and he appeared from the trees and swallowed me up. I'm dead on the outside but you are not."

"I'm not?" I felt almost relieved.

"Your still warm to the touch, yes? Then you are not dead. Find your body. Hop inside. Live another day. No body, no way to leave. The body is a vessel to leave this unholy place."

"A vessel?" I asked completely confused.

What's a vessel anyways? Why is he talking in riddles? I think... being in the dark for so long has made him insane.

He huddled up next to the alley away from the light. He muttered out a few obscenities. "I may survive here but not you, no, I can roam freely because I don't have anything he wants. Be on your guard. Trust no one." he glanced up at the chalk in his hands.

He got to his feet suddenly. He flashed me a smile. "Your it." He twisted away from me, running into the darkness head on.

I could hear scratches of chalk against the sides of the building. No doubt he was drawing more arrows.

"Wait! I need more answers!" I called out. I faced towards the unknown frightfully. I took a deep breath before diving into the deep, abandoned alley.

It seemed like that alley went on forever. Each step leading me into a cluster of pipes and chalk arrows. I took a second to stop. I stared at the brick wall in front of me. A dead end. I felt the raised ridges under my finger tips.

He was gone like his evaporated.

I stared at the image he drew. It was weird and foreign. I tried to make something out of it. A large human figure maybe?

Does it mean a body is a vessel?

Jesus Christ, what have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**I absolutely hated the last chapter. So I wanna change that! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who left a comment, fav, follow or even reading along with the story. You gais are just so nice~!**

* * *

I wiped my eyes like a child would after not having a nap. I plodded into the gloom of this place. I peered down at the side walk under my feet. It was cracked and uneven. I kept my hands in my pockets, my hands and feet have been bothering me. They've been so cold and tingly lately.

Everything is so messed up. I feel like this is all a bad dream of some kind. Like, at any time I was going to wake up to Kenny and he'd be laughing at me saying, "Your such a little baby. I love you Tweekster." We would laugh.

Kenny... God I miss you. I hate you so much but I miss you.

I'm always feeling watched no matter how long I wander for. It feels like I've been here for years but it's probably been only a day or so. I've been trying to sleep but I have no desire to so I just wander. Like a lost soul or something, stuck between two realities.

I think it's just like that.

I held the miscellaneous items in my arms securely. I'd been helping the children in the park now. They were defenseless and scared. I tried to make them happy by fishing things out of houses or in garbage cans. Anything to keep their spirits bright.

I roamed back to the park. The children popped their heads up frightfully but then observed it wasn't some stranger, it was me. They welcomed me in shouts and giggles, running towards me. "Hey guys, I brought you back some toys."

I opened my hands showing them the a jump rope and a dented hoola-hoop. They clambered at the toys before running off to play with them in the woodchips.

Lizzy was the only child left from the group in front of me, she studied me with an unhappy expression. "So, this is what you're doing with your time? Are you going to try to make a move to get out of here? It's been two days now."

I ambled over to the swing set, plopping on the seat. "Ever since that day with Thomas... I'm scared. What if I really can't leave? He's crazy."

"Crazed but maybe there is some truth in his babble. How do you know? You haven't even tried it!" she was arguing with me like some kind of house wife. "Only the weak accept what they've been given."

"Maybe you're both wrong." I turned my attention down at my shoes before scuffing them in the woodchips. "Maybe I can't go back."

"If Thomas is right, you need to find your body. That's first priority." She placed her hands on her hips, twirling on her heel to the children. "Everyone listen up! Me and Tweek are going back out to search for... his dolly! Yes, that's it! That means you guys stay here. Don't talk to strangers and most importantly don't leave the park."

The kids listened closely like an army ready for war and she was the leader. The brown haired boy spoke up. "We will Lizzy."

"Clyde you're in charge now." Lizzy patted his back roughly before she snatched up my hand. "You're not in this alone Tweek."

I gave her a warm smile as the kids saw us off. I clicked on my flashlight before stepping into the jaws of the trees. We strolled around the forest, looking for any hint of my body.

"So is this where you left your body? Where exactly were you taken from?"

I tried to remember anything. all I remember were trees and lots of them. "I was in a panic really. I wasn't looking to where I was going."

"Remember. Think back and try. Your survival means-" she snapped her head in another direction, her voice dying off.

I could hear voices coming from the woods. I could hear Kenny and lots of other voices accompanied by the sounds of dogs.

"Tweek? Come on, come out!" Kenny begged.

Lizzy snarled, glaring at me. "He's going to ruin everything."

"Why?

"He's watching us." she murmured. "And he's getting angrier and angrier. They have a search party out for you. He doesn't want you to find what your searching for."

We continued , treading lightly, while she peeked from the corner of her eye into the trees. She let go of my hand, jogging in another direction. "This isn't good. He's getting closer."

I was going to run after her but she yelled in my direction. "I'll lead him another way, I'll catch up with you later!"

"But Lizzy-" I started but my voice got lost in my throat.

"Don't worry about me! Continue the search!" It was then when I noticed a black swarm follow Lizzy into the trees. It was this big thing. Trying to swallow up anything that got in its way.

I saw it circle around, coming right for me.

I sprinted as fast as I could, nearly bumping into a trees in the process. I scurried my way out of the woods and all the way into town out of pure fright. I didn't want to get caught but I didn't want to leave Lizzy behind either. I craned my neck all around before letting myself fall to my knees, panting.

Oh my god... What if Lizzy got seriously hurt or worse. What if she was dead?! The blood was on my hands. I should have saved her! I should have been stronger.

I looked towards the sky. Same old clouds whirling around. No sun or moon in sight. What day was it? Was it morning or night?

I noticed something from the corner of my eye, there that great big _thing_. That thing that had been chasing Lizzy. I noticed how it seemed like a black hole. It was hungry and it wanted to swallow me up.

A bit of light was escaping it, hitting my face. It was hard to describe really. It wasn't from this world. It was a nightmare thought up by something.

My mind echoed, 'Run. Flee. Get away. Survive' like some kind of mantra.

I scampered passed another block. I was getting weak and my breath wasn't reaching my lungs. I was getting light headed. I ducked into an alleyway.

The vortex went whooshing right by the opening of the alley. I felt something snatch my mouth before it whispered in my ear. "Shush your mouth this instant."

I twisted my neck to see Thomas. He let me go, smiling brightly. "It appears you have found me."

"Thomas!" I jumped up to my feet, relieved to see him. "Why did you run away?"

"That's the only thing I can do. Run and scatter like little forest animal. Fires and prairies can smoke out any fear in even the strongest little creature." he made a little running motion with his fingers.

"Of course." Okay, I agreed with him but I had no idea what he meant. What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm trying to think... Anyways, why don't you allow me to accompany you? It's lonely here in the dark."

"That's fine with me." I felt my lips curl into a smile. I wasn't going to be alone anymore. He got to his feet as he seized my arm. I studied him close. I swear we could be brothers or something.

We were walking at a snail's pace. Thomas was leaving marks everywhere he went while still gripping my arm. He kept dragging his chalk against the buildings and streets. I was getting a little annoyed. I didn't mean to, but this constant arrow making was getting on my nerves.

"Why do you leave arrows?" I broke the silence.

"Because I desperately want to be caught." he said almost too simply.

"Then why do you dwell in the alleyways?" I asked.

"Because I do not want to be caught."

Jesus Christ, this guy is too much pressure.

"Where is Lizzy? Usually you're always with her." he started, placing a tiny arrow on the side of a mail box.

"She got chased out into the forest by this big... _thing_."

He whipped his head at me before placing the chalk on his lips, mumbling. "She's a goner."

Before I could open my mouth a rush of ambulances whizzed past us. The flashes from the lights barely lit up the dark around surrounding us.

Drew me from my thoughts as Thomas pointed in a direction. Next to the Rhinoplasty was an antique shop and a certain group emerged from it. "I can't believe that guy sold us that Ouija board for thirty bucks." Michael drawled out, lighting his cigarette.

Pete let out a sigh like he was bored or something. "Maybe its cursed. That would be so brutal."

Thomas jumped behind me before peeking out at them, watching them closely.

"Totally black and dark." Henrietta agreed.

Firkle, the smallest one, was quiet following the group.

"Ouija board. You can talk. Call for help." Thomas spoke brokenly.

"We can both call for help." I suggested.

"No, not I but you." He gestured towards them. "Let's follow them, quick."

We trailed them to their hide out or just Henrietta's house. She was so bleak and dark her room even screamed Goth. Now, these guys were total jerk-wads but I wanted to be noticed. I could have one of them help me out of this situation. They where into death and suffering, right?

Henrietta lit a few candles in the room. A hint of Blauhaus was playing in the background. She centered the Ouija board in the middle of her room.

"Maybe we can call like a demon to kill all the posers?" Pete let out a sigh before flipping his hair. "That'd be so friggen' awesome."

A smiled graced Henrietta's lips. "Let's begin."

They sat crossed legged around the Ouija board, knee to knee. Firkle held in his lap a pencil and paper, I guess to write down the letters.

I rushed over to the circle, squeezing between Firkle and Pete. I glanced over to Thomas. "Come on Tom!"

He let out an uninterested scoff. "No, I'm fine than you." he was drawing arrows on the walls like a mad man.

They placed their hands on the planchette. I did as well.

"Oh spirits of like, the underworld. Who is with us?" Henrietta called out.

I looked between them before leading the planchette out to the letters. I really didn't know how to use one of these things.

Firkle wrote down the answer on the paper. He spoke lowly. "Tweek."

"Tweek? That annoying poser kid at our school?" Michael started.

"Lame." Pete ended flatly.

"How are you in the spirit world?" Henrietta asked again.

This was going to be hard. I moved the pointer quickly between letters. I had to make sure I was spelling it right. Spelling is always important, especially with these jerks.

Firkle froze, putting his pencil down. "Slender."

"Oh how lame. Slenderman is so overused and so not cool." Henrietta grunted out. "Why couldn't it have been the rake or something?"

I spelled out another word even though I was kind of breaking the rules. She was supposed to ask a question but I didn't really care. I just want help.

"Help." Firkle spat.

She brushed it off, asking. "When am I going to like, die?"

Uh-no. She was going to answer me now. I spelt out more words. Moving the pointer furiously between letters. "Need... Help... Stuck... Help."

The room started to get thick with a feeling of anxiousness. They exchanged glances with each other.

Henrietta let out a nervous laugh. "Ha-ha-ha. Uhh, maybe we should stop."

"Your backing out not cool." Pete spat.

They let go of the pointer before discussing how weird the board was acting amongst themselves. I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy moving the pointer. I wanted them to notice me already.

They stopped, watching the unattended platchette move on its own.

"I'm out." Pete spoke up quick.

"Bail." Firkle went right out the door.

"Out." Michael agreed.

Henrietta let out another loud nervous laugh, grabbing Michael's coat. "Ha-ha, don't leave me here."

"Don't go!" I noticed Thomas come to my side. "What the-?"

Thomas snatched up the Ouija board before cracking it over his knee. He threw it up in the air.

Now if they weren't scared before, they were terrified now. The Goths froze before scattering out of the room in a tiny horrified screams.

"What the hell was that Thomas?!" I about shrieked.

"But I thought," Thomas tilted his head. "You wanted to be noticed."

"Yeah, 'noticed' not scare them away." I argued. He drooped his head before I let out a tiny sigh. "Look, I didn't mean that Tom."

Thomas peered up at me, his bottom lip sticking out. "I just wanna help." He darted in my arms. I think that was a little bit of humanity he had left. It was... New and unfamiliar. It was almost comforting.

I rubbed his back as he hid his face in my chest.

"Why don't we get going?"

Thomas let out another tiny whine. "C-can I come with?"

"Of course you can Thomas."

He let me go, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Let's go."

I grabbed his hand before walking out of the house and into the streets below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Update!**

**So things really get stressful in this chapter. Thank you everyone for the continued support. :)**

* * *

Thomas kept to himself.

After a while of wandering though town, he fizzled out. I guess that was okay though, I was getting tired of his constant arrow making. He still made the occasional murmur of something before going back to glancing all around.

I think he was paranoid like me but I never understood why he was the way he was. My guess was that his sanity was very far from gone. Insane and very sporadic. I think this boy could be lethal.

I couldn't help pity him. If I was left in the dark like a dirty secret I would be the same way.

My thoughts wandered again to Kenny and Craig. Kenny, he just dated me to make me feel better. I didn't need to be pitied. I don't want pity.

And what about Craig? I sorta like him. Craig was always kinda cute. He was always the opposite side of Kenny. He could be reserved while Kenny hollered and screamed.

I followed the side walk to Craig's house. It was blue, just like him and everything else in his world. I thought maybe he could hear me. Maybe I would get lucky and I could ask for help. Craig is my last hope.

He was always near Kenny, where ever Kenny would go... Craig was sure to follow.

Thomas seemed like he was in a daze, staring off towards the house with an unreadable expression. I let out a sigh, running to the steps. "I'm going inside. I have to try."

That's right. I have to try. I took Lizzy's advice. If I waited around for death like Thomas, where would I be?

I passed through the solid door, noticing the dim lighting. It must have been night by now or at least the early morning. Not a soul was awake.

I followed up the stairs, peeking my head into bedrooms. First I saw Craig's mom and dad's room and then Ruby's. I stopped at the last bedroom door, taking a deep breath. If this doesn't work, I'm screwed. I walked inside.

The room was still being illuminated. Craig was very much awake under the blankets watching TV. Red Racer of course.

I plopped at the edge of the bed. I didn't know what to do or what to say. "Craig? Can you hear me?" I faintly whispered.

He yawned loudly as I let out another whisper. "Craig?"

Nothing.

Drastic measures had to be taken or he'd never hear me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the whistle. I gripped it before blowing it loudly.

I swear it even broke the silence of this realm.

He sat up straight in bed, his head snapped to me.

"Craig?" He can hear me! Can he see me? Oh my god, thank god!

"Who's there?" he turned on his light, rubbing his eyes as he squinted, trying to get a glance around his room. "Hello?"

"It's me Tweek, you can hear me. I was alone for so long!"

He picked up his bedside clock, it read four am. "Tweek, what are you-" His eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Oh my god, no. No. No. No. Not again."

He got to his feet, running to the drawers next to me. He flung open the first drawer, digging through his things haphazardly.

"What do you mean again? Craig, I need help." I begged. "You gotta listen to me."

He visibly jumped, the pill bottle tumbling from his hands to the floor. I watched the little pellets scatter on the hardwood floor. He bent down, gathering them up in a nervous mess.

"Craig? What are you doing?"

"You're in the hospital. Just- just, leave me alone already! Go away!" he held his ears before beating the sides of his head. "I can't do this again. Just go away. You're not real."

I've never seen Craig so upset.

"First it was Clyde then it was Thomas. I can't keep doing this. Your just a voice in my head!"

I blinked back confusion as Craig started to whip his arms at me. "GO AWAY!"

I backed away from him, bumping into something. From the corner of my eye Thomas' dark expression. "That's my boyfriend." He spat. "Craig. Only I can talk to him."

The tension in the air was thick as Craig swallowed a few of the white pellets. He wandered back to his bed, placing the pillow over his ears in a trembling mess.

"I didn't mean... I didn't-" my voice shook.

Thomas stepped uncomfortable close to me, growling out. "He's mine. He used to talk to me. You must be the reason he can't hear my voice anymore. Your my replacement." he jabbed his finger into my chest. "Just another puppet in this grand master plan. I hope your happy with yourself."

I could see his chest rising and falling. His figure grown in size as he towered over me. "You're me. Just a different face and disorder. How dare you take him away from me? I should make you suffer, I should hurt you. I trusted you for a second!"

I kept backing away as he advanced toward me, I tripped over my own feet, slithering away. I backed into the door, cowering down. I placed my hands up."Thomas. Don't. Let's just talk about this." I panicked. "Please, come on!"

Thomas started towards Craig, sitting on his bed nest to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have Kenny, am I mistaken?"

I felt a hitch in my throat. "Y-you're right."

Thomas curled up next to him. "Craig is all I have left. Please, just leave us alone. The kids at the park, you, me and everything in this world will be reset. You destroyed this place." He hissed something out. "I can't wait until your new replacement arrives shortly. Then I'll be free to die at last."

Thomas started to laugh as he curled into a ball. "Everything in this pitiful world is coming to an end! Isn't it wonderful?! You're world Tweek, its dying! Your empire is falling down!"

Something about Thomas made me want to run. Like, something very wrong would happen any longer with him around. There were so many places to check. Craig said he saw my body at the hospital and Thomas said something about the kids at the park.

My body must have been at the hospital. I could just hop right in. I felt realization wash over me. Lizzy! I had to make sure she was alright. How were the kids? The park...

God, I had to make a quick choice. Going back to normal or saving the kids.

I ran all the way to the park, taking their lives over mine.

I felt brush scratch at me as I shuffled passed the overgrowth. I followed the familiar path I have walked so many times before.

I saw the park destroyed and battered. No longer was it restored it was dingy and broken, like the one from my world. I saw only one child sitting all alone.

Clyde was sitting under the slide of the park. He was trembling, holding his legs. He didn't even acknowledged me at first. "It came out of nowhere." he mumbled through his tears.

"Clyde, what happened?" I felt myself start to panic. "What's going on here?"

"We tried to run but it... It swallowed up all the kids. It... It..." he sputtered loudly. "It got everybody except me!"

"Are you hurt?" I hurried to his side. "Have you seen Lizzy?"

"Why Tweek? Why did you let this happen? We were good kids. They didn't deserve this!" he let out a little whimper. "I don't want to disappear but I don't want to be alone. How could _you_ have done this to us?"

"Clyde come on, I'll get you somewhere safe." I grabbed his arm, but it was like he was a rock. I tugged again. "We gotta go."

I noticed his odd expression on his features. He fell to the ground before disappearing into nothingness. I looked at the ground. "Clyde?" I brushed the woodchips all around before I felt that feeling. He was watching me. I peered up from the ground seeing the man without a face.

Slenderman held out his hand before drawing it back. Just one touch with those white digits and Clyde was gone.

I got to my feet, flinging woodchips at him. "This is all your fault!" I screamed. "I got swallowed up by you and lost my body and getting stuck in some weird plane of existence!" I let out a sob. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. I just want to go home."

He kept watching me while I sobbed in my hands. I felt snot cover my palms. "I was supposed to be happy with Kenny. He even lied to me. He doesn't like me. Craig can hear me but-"

The boogeyman lifted his hand, touching my forehead.

When I opened my eyes it was like I was somewhere else.

I was watching myself from a distance. I was sitting on the playground jittering. Now much younger. I was probably six or maybe seven. I was huddled up behind the slide, playing with woodchips.

I sniveled wiping my face before I went over to the tiny Tweek's side. I was still in Slender's world but is he taking me back in time? What was going on? I looked up from my coffee mug to see Kenny and Craig. Kenny was smirking evilly, pulling off his parka. "Tweek what are you doing here? Ya big dumb baby."

"Agh! I'm n-not a baby!" I defended.

"You going to cry? Come on baby, cry." Kenny sneered. "You're always cryin'."

Craig peered down at me sullenly, letting out a sigh. "Stop it Kenny."

"You're worse than Clyde." Kenny jeered.

"I said shut up." Craig shot him a glare, punching his arm. "We shouldn't joke around about Clyde. He's been absent for a week now."

Kenny snatched up my coffee mug, throwing it somewhere in the distance. I heard tiny Tweek let out a loud whimper. That used to be my favorite coffee mug too. The one that said, 'java jockey'.

"Please stop." Tiny Tweek let out a loud sniffle, rubbing his eyes. "Just leave me alone."

Kenny kicked some woodchips at me. "Weirdo!" Craig was about to leave but he stopped. He turned around, his mouth opened but the words never came. He twisted back before catching up to Kenny.

The bell rang as I stayed there huddled up under the slide. I saw something black grab little Tweek's arm as the boogeyman sprouted up.

Tiny Tweek looked up fearfully before smiling. "You came back for me."

He ran into his arms before grinning. "Slender, you told me if I brought Clyde into the forest you'd take me too. I'm so sad... everyone hates me. I just want friends."

The man moved and swayed his fingers like some sort of demonic sign language.

"Okay! I'll get more friends for you! I'll make you proud of me! You do promise to take me to where all the other kids are right?"

He lifted a white finger to his face.

Tiny Tweek covered his mouth, giggling. "I'll keep it a secret, I promise. I can't wait, we'll be the bestest friends right?"

Slenderman moved his hands again before clenching his fingers into a fist, in a snapping motion. "You don't have to do that to Kenny. You can take him when he really hurts me. You'll make him go away won't you?"

Tiny Tweek faded away and only I remained with Slender.

I let myself gasp. "No..." I stared at Slenderman. I felt myself mutter. "You've been with me this whole time. I've taken Clyde to you and... so many others. No wonder they looked so familiar. I've kidnapped kids for you."

We were back in the forest and he was gone.

I felt my knees drop. I was the kidnapper. I was taking those kids to their deaths. I-I don't deserve to even live.

I was tricked by the man in the black suit.

How did this happen?


End file.
